Time Apart (DBZ)
by Daystar Flame
Summary: Serena and the Scouts get sent to other worlds... what are the Outers going to do? And what the heck is Darien's problem?
1. Default Chapter

Hey Everyone!

This is a story that I wrote along time ago and now I'm going to try and rewrite it as a X-over! Hopefully everyone thinks it's alright... well please write and tell me if you think I should keep going. 

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing! Though I wish I did own a couple of those guys...

Time Apart Prologue 

Serena and Darien were on their way to Andrew's party. They weren't talking because they had gotten into a fight before they had left. It had been about something that they couldn't even remember because it was so stupid. All they could remember was that they were mad at each other.

When they got to the party Serena jumped out of Darien's car and ran to meet her friends and get away from Darien. Darien then got out of his car and then headed towards the house.

When Serena had gotten inside the house she looked for her 4 closest friends. When she spotted them they were with a group of cute looking guys. Though as soon as they saw her they walked over to her. When they saw her face they started asking what had happened.

"Serena what is so wrong?" Ami asked her quietly.

"Yah, you look horrible." Lita said.

"Well I got in another fight with Darien..." she started.

"I hate him! He's gonna pay!" Rei yelled.

"Rei just let Serena finish first." Mina sighed.

So Serena started her story of Darien her. When she was almost finished Darien walked in the room. All the girls excluding Serena started to give him the death glare. He just ignored them and walked over to his best friend.

When Darien had gotten to Andrew he said, "Hey Andy."

"What's up man? You look like something's bothering you." 

"Serena and I got in another fight."

"What is this? Your third fight this week? What's up with you guys?" Andy asked.

"I don't know, it's like we don't get along anymore." Darien sighed.

"Maybe you guys aren't meant to be together." Andy suggested.

"You know what Andy? I think you may be right." Darien said smiling.

"What are you going to do?" Andy asked.

"I'm going to get away from her for awhile." Darien said as she got up. He started walking over to where the girls were.

********************************************************

"I don't believe he did that to you!" Mina cried.

"Yah well we haven't been getting along to well lately." Serena said

sadly.

Suddenly Darien showed up behind Serena and said, "Serena I need to talk to you... alone." His last comment directed to the other girls. He took Serena's arm when he saw that the other girls weren't going to budge. He took her to the balcony on the second floor. When they got there all was silent and neither of them talked. Finally Darien broke the silence. "Serena there's something I want to talk to you about." She looked up to him when he spoke. He then continued, "Something's not right between us... I think we should take some time apart. You know meet other people for awhile." Her eyes turned cold as he said his little speech. "I know you most likely won't want me to take you home so I asked Andy and he said he'd give you a ride."

"Why?" she asked her voice emotionless.

"I think, no, I know this is the best for both of us." Darien said. He then put his hand on her shoulder and said, "I promise."

Serena jerked away very suddenly and said, "How do you know we're supposed to be apart? You don't know anything." Her voice was low with no emotions coming through. After she said that she started walking away from him.

'How could he do that to me! I loved him and he just said that we should, in his words, meet other people! What a, a, loser!' Serena thought. She walked out of the house and down towards the lake. When she got there she sat on a log and started thinking.

~Inside~

"Hey, you guys, I just saw Serena walk out of the house. Do you think something happened?" Ami asked quietly.

"I don't know... let's go check on her." Lita said as they started walking out of the house and towards Serena.

They all walked outside looking for Serena. After a few minutes they saw her sitting on a log staring out at the lake. "Serena?" Ami called softly. Serena turned towards them and they saw the blankest look in her eyes. 

"Hey girl. You ok?" Lita asked as she went and sat next to Serena.

"Yah I'm fine, I just realized something, that's all." 

"What did Darien say?" Rei asked.

"He said we should take some time apart and meet other people. But now I realize that I don't love him." Serena said with no emotion in her voice.

"What! He broke up with you! He's such a loser, you deserve way better than him!" Mina cried.

"Yah! Come on, let's go inside and see if we can get you a guy! Let's prove to Darien-Jerk that Serena can have any guy she wants!" Lita said.

"Yah and maybe we can find some guys too!" Mina said giving her famous V sign.

"I don't know you guys maybe we should stay out here for awhile." Ami said.

"And miss all the fun! I think not!" Mina cried. 

Thanks again for reading! Well post more soon! 

Later,

Daystar Flame!


	2. Time Apart Part 1 (DBZ)

Hey Everyone!  
Well the votes are in and it's going to be.... Dragonball Z!!! Sorry to disappoint those of you who wanted a Gundam Wing X-over but it seems that Dragonball Z is what you guys want! Well I will most likely write two different versions of this story so you will sooner or later get the version that you had wanted... Well please keep reading and please review! I love them so much!   
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own either Sailor Moon or Dragonball Z! I have to get over that.  
  
Oh and the ages are a little different:  
Serena & inners: 18  
Haruka, Michiru: 19  
Trista (appears): 22  
Hotaru: 15  
Vegeta: 22  
Gohan: 13  
Goku: 25  
Ok that's about it I think...  
  
Time Apart Part 1  
  
"Yah... we should do what we came here to do. Have fun!" Serena said as she got up.  
"Yes!" Mina cried triumphal.   
So everyone got up and they started walking towards the house. When they walked inside they immediately noticed that there were many more people here than when they had left. They started walking around looking for some cute guys to talk to when they heard several screams from outside. The girls ran outside to see a hideous monster attacking many people and screaming, "Where is the Moon Princess?! Bring her to me! Now!"  
"Girls transform!" Serena yelled. They all ducked behind the shed and started to transform.  
"Mars Star Power!"  
"Venus Star Power!"   
"Mercury Star Power!"  
"Jupiter Star Power!"  
"Moon Crystal Power!"  
In a shower of hearts, fire, lightening, ice, and feathers five of the Sailor Scouts stood ready to battle this new threat. They jumped out of their hiding place and got the monsters attention.  
"Hey over here you Nega-trash! This is no place for the likes of you! People came here tonight to have a good time and enjoy themselves but you had to come here and ruin it! In the name of the Moon..."  
"Mars!"  
"Mercury!"  
"Venus!"  
"And Jupiter!"  
"We will punish you!" Sailor Moon cried.  
"I don't want to fight you Sailor Brats... I came here to do only one thing!" the monster growled. "Transport!"  
Suddenly a giant black hole appeared under Sailor Moon and she fell through. "Sailor Moon!" the rest of the Sailor Scouts screamed.  
"And now for you! Transport!"  
Another black hole appeared under the rest and they fell through, all that is except for Mars who had jumped out in time. "Guys!" she screamed.  
"Come back here!" the monster yelled as Mars began to run off. Mars just ran faster.  
Mars ran all the way to the Outer Scouts. She was battered and bruised from the attacks the monster had thrown at her. She ran to their door and knocked as hard as she could and yelled, "Haruka! Hurry its Serena! She's in trouble!" Haruka quickly opened the door.   
"What happened?" she asked slightly scared.  
"A monster attacked at Andrew's party! He sent Serena somewhere! Then he sent the rest of the inners somewhere but I just got away! But it's coming after me so you guys have to help Serena! Please!" Mars yelled.  
They suddenly heard a scream coming down the street. "Oh no....he's found me! I have to go! Ask Pluto, she might be able to help!" she shouted and ran off.   
~ Unknown ~  
A man sat at a stream looking into the water. "What shall I do today? Probably train again." He mumbled to himself. He got up and as he was walking away he heard a high pitched scream. He turned around to see a girl with the longest blond hair he's ever seen fall into the stream. After a moment she didn't come up. He took off his shirt and jumped into the water after her. He saw her at the bottom and grabbed her. He saw to the top of the water then put her gently on the shore. "Come on woman!" he growled. He gave her mouth to mouth and she started coughing up water. She slowly opened her eyes and sky blue met black.  
She suddenly screamed and jumped back.   
"Who are you?" she asked.  
"I am the Prince of all Saiyins, Vegeta." The man said arrogantly. "And who exactly are you?"  
"I'm Serena." The girl said.  
~ Sailor Mars ~  
"You will soon be with your fellow brats!" the monster yelled. "Transport!"  
A black hole appeared under Sailor Mars and she fell through with not enough energy to fight back.  
~ Sailor Scouts ~  
Three of the Sailor Scouts were screaming as they landed in a very dark room. "Where are we?" Venus asked.  
"I don't know." Jupiter said. Everything was quiet for a few moments and then there was another scream. Mercury, Jupiter and Venus could barely see the beaten up Mars as she lay on the ground.  
~ Serena ~  
"Why are you here?" Vegeta asked.  
"I don't know, some monster sent me here." Serena said softly.  
*Vegeta*  
'There's something she's not telling me...I wonder what she could be hiding. She's different from other girls. I wonder how?'  
*Serena*  
'He's different in someway. I wonder...maybe he can help me get home! And what is a Saiyin?'  
*Author*  
Serena and Vegeta looked at each other for a few moments. Then Serena asked, "What is a Saiyin?"  
Vegeta grunted. "You are very misinformed girl. A Saiyin is a very powerful being that comes from the planet Vegeta."  
"Oh."  
"Where are you from girl?"  
"Earth. But this doesn't look like where I come from."  
"Well you are on Earth. This miserable planet."   
"Earth is not miserable. Many people love it, including myself."  
Vegeta just grunted.   
"Could you maybe help me find a way home?" she asked quietly.  
"I don't know...I guess I could try."   
*Vegeta*  
I should help her...maybe I'll get to know her. She sure is beautiful. Her eyes are so blue. Wait a second! She has a tail!  
"Are you a Saiyin?" I asked ruffly.  
*Author*  
"Huh? I didn't even know what a Saiyin was until you just told me. Why would you ask that?"  
"You have a tail." Serena looked down at herself and saw a pure white tail. She could only think of one thing to do...scream.   



	3. Time Apart Part 2 (DBZ)

Hi Everyone!  
Sorry that I haven't written sooner…….I just couldn't think of anything! But now I   
know what I'm going to write! So…..I'll let you read on….K, uh, Bye!  
Oh and…. Do you guys think Serena should be with Vegeta or Gohan? I'm   
not really sure yet. Well tell me, K?  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailor Moon or……..Dragonball Z! It's hard to admit but   
I just have to deal with it! Even though I love Gohan and Vegeta………oh well……….  
  
Time Apart Part 2 (DBZ)  
  
*Serena*   
Oh my…. Why do I have a tail! How did it get there? It sure wasn't there   
when I left home! Maybe Vegeta can tell me….  
*Me*  
"Shut up girl!" Vegeta screamed at her while covering his ears, they were   
after all very sensitive.  
"Sorry…" Serena mumbled softly.  
~ Outers ~  
"Michi! Hurry we have to leave! The princess is in trouble!" Haruka   
screamed inside the door. Michiru came running out and looked at Haruka,   
"What's wrong with Serena?"  
"Mars came by here all beaten up and told me that a youma attacked   
Serena and the others and sent Serena somewhere then sent Mercury, Jupiter   
and Venus somewhere else then she ran here. She said we should go to Pluto   
and ask for help."  
"I'm coming to Haruka-papa, Michiru-mama." A voice came from the   
door. Haruka and Michiru turned to see Hotaru, almost fully grown at the   
age of 15 where 1 hour ago she was 15 months old.  
"Hotaru, you're all grown up…" Haruka said sadly.  
"I know, but there is a great danger and we must be there to protect the   
Princess. Especially now, since there is no inners."  
"Yes… everyone…we should transform." Michiru said. So they went   
inside their house and started their own transformations.  
"Neptune Planet Power!"  
"Saturn Planet Power!"  
"Uranus Planet Power!"  
There were 3 separate flashes and then there in place of Haruka, Michiru   
and Hotaru stood Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune and Sailor Saturn. "To the   
Time Gates!" they cried out in unison.   
~ Serena and Vegeta ~  
"I don't know why this is here! It wasn't here when I was with my   
friends." Serena said then got quiet as she remembered her friends.  
"Who knows, maybe it has something to do with you coming here."   
Vegeta put in helpfully.   
*Vegeta*  
For some reason I want to help this girl…Serena.   
*Me*  
"Yes. That has to be it. Thanks Prince Vegeta!" Serena exclaimed   
happily.   
"Don't call me that, it feels weird." Vegeta grunted. "Now tell me exactly   
who you are and where you come from, I maybe able to help if I know   
more."  
"Ok… 1,000 years ago there was a kingdom, The Moon Kingdom. A   
queen named Queen Serenity ruled it. She had 1 daughter, her heir. Her   
name was Princess Serenity, the same as her mother. The Moon Kingdom   
was a very peaceful place and there were never any wars. But one day at a   
ball being held in honor of the young princess the Negaverse attacked. They   
were ruled by an evil witch named Beryl who got her power from Metallia.   
They killed everyone, including the princess and her guards. The queen   
could not just let her daughter and her friends die, as well as all her people   
So she called upon the holy Silver Imperium Crystal and sealed the   
Negaverse, her daughter and her guards and everyone who had died inside   
her crystal and sent them to 1,000 years into the future. She had wanted her   
daughter and her guards to live a better life so she erased their memories."   
Serena stopped to see what Vegeta's reaction to her story was.  
He stared at her for a moment looking half way confused and then asked,   
"What does this have to do with you and your home?"  
"I was that Princess. You said you wanted to know everything about me   
so here it is."  
"Ok, so are you not human?" Vegeta growled.  
"No, I'm Lunarian." When she got no comment she continued her story.   
"When she sent my friends and me into the future she knew that someday   
the Negaverse would break free so she sent both of the Moon's royal   
advisors to the future as well to awaken the Sailor Soldiers when the time   
was right. Well the Negaverse did break free. I was 14 at the time and I   
found Luna, one of the advisors, and she told me I was Sailor Moon,   
guardian of Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom. We awoke the 4 other   
Sailor Soldiers, Jupiter, Mars, Mercury and Venus. We fought long and hard   
and then we found out that I was the Moon Princess, and at that time they   
kidnapped Tuxedo Mask, one of our allies, and turned him evil. We fought   
against him for awhile and I turned him back. Beryl then killed off my   
guards one by one till it was only I. Then we battled, I used my mothers   
Silver Crystal and defeated Beryl. I used the Crystals power and in turn it   
took my energy and I died. I had made a wish as I died and in it I asked that   
we could all just be normal. It tried to grant my wish and we were all   
brought back and we forgot everything once again. Then Alan and Ann   
came. They were aliens and they had brought the Doom Tree with them. It   
had created life on it's own planet but everything there turned evil and as did   
it and Alan and Ann. We all regained our memories, that is all except   
Darien, Tuxedo Mask, we were to be married in the Silver Millennium or the   
time when the Moon Kingdom was at its height. So as he didn't remember   
what we had I became depressed. We finally turned Alan and Ann back to   
their original selves and the Doom Tree turned once again into the Tree Of   
Life. They left for their own planet and we were once again at peace. But it   
was just not to be. The Nega-Moon came and as did a little girl by the name   
of Rini. The Nega-Moon or Black Moon was after her and the Sailor Scouts   
had decided to protect her. So we protected her and the she found out that   
her friends were really the ones protecting her and she asked us to go to the   
future, where she had come from, to help save her mother. We decided to go   
and we left. When we got there I used the Silver Crystal to try and free the   
queen from the crystal she was enclosed in. It didn't work and I went outside   
and while I was out there Prince Diamond, the leader of the Black Moon   
kidnapped me but later Tuxedo Mask came and saved me. Rini was really   
upset and as well had gone outside, the Black Moon turned her evil and   
against her friends. We then found out that Rini was Darien's and mine's   
future child. We rescued Rini and turned her to normal. Rini and myself then   
defeated The Doom Phantom who the Black Moon were unknowingly   
bringing about. We thought for sure that time we were at peace since we had   
found out that I was to become Neo-Queen Serenity. But we were once   
again wrong. Two new scouts had shown up when the Death Busters   
attacked for the first time. They were trying to resurrect the Bringer Of   
Silence. Which would destroy the whole world. To do this they needed to   
collect pure heart crystals. When they took a person's heart crystal the   
person would die if it were not put back in almost immediately. We later   
found out the two new scouts were Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune. They   
were those who guarded the edges of the galaxy. Sailor Saturn and I   
destroyed Pharaoh 90 and once again we had a little time of peace. But then   
Galaxia appeared. She had her minions go and get her people's Star Seeds.   
A person's life source and soul. She killed all my friends and stole their Star   
Seeds. Sailor Uranus and Neptune turned to Galaxia and worked for her.   
Even stealing Sailor Pluto's, the Guardian of Time and Keeper of the Time   
Gates, and Sailor Saturn's Star Seeds themselves. We later found out that it   
had been a plan of theirs that if they would work for her they maybe could   
get her when her guard was down. But it had backfired and they to had their   
Stars Seeds taken. The Sailor Starlights, who were looking for their princess,   
helped me in defeating Galaxia and Chaos, who was inside of her. Everyone   
got their Star Seeds back and the Stars Lights left. And then right before I   
came here, about 4 months after the battle with Chaos and Galaxia, I was at   
a party with my friends and my boyfriend Darien. Darien decided that he   
was too good for me or something and broke up with me. I left the house   
where the party was with my friends following. After we had talked we went   
back inside the house and immediately noticed how many more people there   
were. Then a youma attacked everyone at the party. The girls and I   
transformed into the Sailor Scouts. There was myself, Sailor Mercury, Sailor   
Mars, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus. The monster said to us that it hadn't   
come to fight but to do one thing only. Then it yelled transport and a hole   
opened under me and I fell through to here." Serena finished her tale. Vegeta   
was completely silent looking at her. She couldn't see what he was thinking.  
*Vegeta*  
Wow, this girl sure has been trough a lot. Woah! What is she wearing?  
"Uh you might not want to be wearing that." I asked her.  
*Me*  
"What?" she asked. Then she looked down at herself.  
*Serena*  
Oh my gosh! I'm in my princess dress! How did I get in this! And   
ahhhhhhh, I can't even stand up it's so heavy.   
*Me*   
"Oh, I don't know how I got into this… last I remember I was wearing   
my Scout uniform. Boy this sure is heavy." Serena said as she tried to stand   
up.  
"Here." Vegeta growled as he helped Serena get up. "Come on, let's go   
get you dried off." He said, slightly softer than his earlier tone.  
They walked into a cave by the stream. He sat her down on what seemed   
to be a bed and went to start a fire. "Come here. You can dry off bye the   
fire."   
She got up and walked slowly over to Vegeta and the fire. The she sat   
down on the floor. "Thank you."   
Vegeta snorted softly. "You're welcome."  
"So can you help me?" Serena asked softly.  
There was a moments pause as Vegeta thought.  
*Vegeta*  
Should I help her? I know she'll just get in the way but something's   
different about her and she's been through a lot. And she's strong so she   
may be someone I can spare with.  
*Me*  
"I guess." Vegeta said.  
"Oh thank you Prince… ah… Vegeta." Serena said happily. Then she got   
up and threw herself at him and gave him a great big hug. Then he hesitantly   
hugged her back.  
~ Outers ~  
"Pluto, where are you?" Uranus called out loudly. They were looking for   
Pluto at the Time Gates but weren't having very good luck.  
"I knew you would be coming soon." A voice came from behind them.   
They spun around to come face to face with the Guardian of Time.   
"Pluto what has happened to the Princess?" Neptune asked.  
"She has been sent to a different dimension by this new evil. You will   
need to first rescue the Inners and get the Starlights. Then you may go to the   
dimension where Serena is located."  
"Why in God's name do we need to get the Starlights?" Uranus asked   
holding her anger.  
"This new enemy is strong, stronger than even Chaos. You will need all   
the help you can get. The princess will be safe for now, she is with one of   
the strongest warriors in that dimension at the moment and he will take care   
of her."  
"He." Uranus stated barely containing her rage.  
  
So…. How did you like it? I think it went all right, though all the explaining on   
Serena's part sure took a while to type. My hands hurt but forget about me! Please review   
or email me on how you thought my story was, my email is daystarflame@hotmail.com.   
Well Later Everyone!  
Daystar!  
  



	4. Time Apart Part 3 (DBZ)

Hey Peeps…

Hey Peeps…

Ok, I am so sorry I haven't written anything in such a long time! I have had major writers' block… but I'm back and better than ever! So here's chapter 4 of Time Apart (DBZ)! Oh yah, there may be a slight bit of OOC… sorry! Well ok, obviously if you haven't noticed this is a Serena/Vegeta fic, so don't try voting for anyone else. Oh yah, I'm using the Outers Japanese names cause I like them better! So, uh, there… Ok now on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon nor Dragonball Z…

Time Apart (DBZ)

Part 3

~Vegeta and Serena~

"Vegeta?" Serena asked quietly.

"What woman?" he growled out.

"Why do you want to help me?" she asked looking at him with her big silvery-blue eyes.

"I… well we're both the last royalty left in this galaxy and you haven't done anything to make me mad yet." He said slightly surprised, though he didn't let that show.

"Oh…" she sighed. Her face suddenly fell, "I got it, there has to be a new enemy that wanted to get us out of the way. I hope they didn't get the Outers yet."

"A new enemy… they may come after you, you know." Vegeta said looking at her.

"Probably, they're always after me…" she sighed once again.

"We'll be leaving for my house tomorrow, do you know how to fly?" Vegeta asked, although he already knew the answer.

"No… I only know how to use my magic." Serena said.

"Well girl, I'm going to have to train you. We'll be starting the day after tomorrow at sunrise." 

"Really Vegeta? You'll train me?"

"I said I would didn't I." Serena got up from in front of the fire and hugged Vegeta. He stiffened slightly but didn't refuse it. 

"Thank you…"

"Go to sleep girl, we'll be up at sunrise. If I have to carry you it may take longer.

Serena went and layed down on the bed and almost fell asleep immediately. Vegeta sat and watched her for a few minutes and leaned against the wall and soon fell asleep himself. 

~Outers~

"Yes, it is a him, Uranus." Pluto said as she started walking. Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn followed.

"How are we to get the Starlights? They are after all in another galaxy." Neptune asked, changing the subject quickly, although this subject was not much better.

"I will send you to their planet. You will tell them what has happened and tell them that we need all their help that we can get. I'll send you whenever you're ready." Pluto said.

"We're ready now." Saturn said speaking up. Pluto nodded and the 3 of them disappeared. They then reappeared on another planet in some sort of a building. They looked to their left as they heard foot steps. Then they heard a gasp.

"What are you doing here?" Sailor Star Maker asked.

"We need your help Starlights…" Saturn said.

"And who are you?" Sailor Star Healer asked.

"Sailor Saturn, I believe I was somewhat younger last time you saw me though…"

"You're Hotaru?" Sailor Star Fighter asked.

"Correct."

"Weird…" Healer mumbled.

"Why do you need our help?" Maker asked getting back to the topic.

"Our princess is in danger." Neptune started. "Let us explain everything. Can we talk somewhere privately?" 

"Of course." Maker said as they walked into a small room with several chairs. They all sat down except for Uranus who stood against the wall.

"Alright, well Serenity and the Inners were at a party and the enemy appeared. Apparently we have a new enemy who is stronger even than Chaos. Well the youma sent Serenity to another dimension and then sent the Inners somewhere, except Rei who got away. She ran to our house and talked to Haruka…" Neptune stated.

"Yes she said that someone had attacked them at the party and sent koneko somewhere. As well as the rest of the Inners. She had been hit several times and was not in wonderful shape. She said we needed to help koneko and to ask Pluto. Then she ran saying that it had found her." Uranus said.

"Pluto said that we needed to rescue the Inners and get your help for us to save our Princess. So, will you help us get back Serena?" Saturn said.

"We would love to help our friend. Just let us ask our Princess first." Maker said then walked out of the room. They waited a few minutes when Maker came back in and told the other 2 Starlights to pack, they were leaving. "It will just be a few moments to get ready."

"About 5 minutes later they were ready. "Pluto we are ready." Saturn called out and they disappeared. They arrived back at the Time Gates.

"Now you all must go and get the Inners. I will send you there and once you get them call out my name. I will bring you all back here and then you can all head for Serenity and the dimension she is in." Pluto said. They all nodded and disappeared again…

~Serenity and Vegeta~

"Come on girl, wake up." Vegeta said as he shook Serena awake.

"I have a name, ya know." Serena said as she sat up.

"And what would that be?" 

"Serenity." 

"Fine… Let's get going if you want some help." He mumbled.

"I can't fly remember." Serenity sighed.

Vegeta growled slightly then picked Serenity up in his arms and took off. Serenity, being slightly frightened wrapped her arms tightly around Vegeta's neck. H smirked slightly. After about 15 minutes they landed at C.C. (Capsule Corporations…). "Woman!" he yelled.

"What do you want Vegeta!" a woman's voice screamed back getting louder as she came closer. "I'm not your……." She stopped as she saw Serenity standing in front of Vegeta. "And who might you be?" she asked.

"I'm Serenity." 

"Pleasure, I'm Bulma. What the heck are you doing with this idiot?" she asked. She had shoulder length blue-teal hair and the same color eyes.

"Vegeta saved my life and he's going to help me get back home." Serenity said smiling brightly.

"Saved your life?" Bulma asked. Serenity just nodded and looked to her right to see a big guy with crazy black hair coming up to them.

"Hey guys! What's up? I felt this big ki so I thought I'd come check it out. Hey it's coming from you! I'm Goku, nice to meet you!" Goku said fast then held his hand out.

Serenity shook his hand and said, "Serenity."

"Well you saw what it was, so leave." Vegeta said to Goku. Goku just smiled dumbly.

"Why?" 

"Cause I said so Kakkorott." Vegeta said.

"Hey why'd you call him that? I thought his name was Goku." Serenity asked.

"Cause that's my Saiyin name."

"Oh…"

"Come on Serenity, let's get you some different cloths. We wouldn't want to get that dress all dirty." Bulma said. The 2 girls turned around and left. As they did this Goku saw Serenity's silver tail. 

"Hey that girl has a tail! Is she Saiyin?" Goku asked when they were gone.

"I'm guessing so, though she didn't know what a Saiyin was until I told her." Vegeta said looking where Serenity used to be.

"What's wrong Vegeta?" Goku asked.

"There's something about her… I don't know what though."

Vegeta and Goku looked thoughtfully after Serena thoughtfully, "Yes defiantly something different…" 

Well Everyone? How'd you like it? Please review and I'll write more soon! Laterz~

Daystar Flame~


End file.
